


Thumbelevi

by ephemeralem0tions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cleaning, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Levi is as small as a thumb, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Research, Talking to animals, clean freak, levihan - Freeform, shitty glasses, short stack, thumbelina reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralem0tions/pseuds/ephemeralem0tions
Summary: "You're so small clean freak!""Shut up shitty glasses!"References taken from the Thumbelina movie of 1994. An AU where Hanji works in a plant and insect research lab, while Levi is a tiny being.





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my stories, I have lots of ideas for Levihan and decided that I finally write them down so yay! This part in only just the PROLOGUE so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing this.

**-Hanji-**

She sighed squinting her eyes further as she tried reading the papers in the dark of the night. The small light swayed making it even harder as the candle's life came to an end. She adjusted her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose as they attempted to fall, to no avail, she still had a hard time to decipher some words here and there. She gave herself a reminder to change her glasses the next day. 

Erwin had already been wondering about the project yet she couldn't even finish it due to her worsening eyesight. She didn't have the luxury of time and energy to go to the market and have one made again. She could just have Moblit fetch her a new pair but this isn't like a few times back when she broke them on the field and needed new ones. She needed a fresh new pair of lenses with a new grade.

Another sigh escaped her lips as the light finally died out, she knew she couldn't carry her work even further than she hoped she would. It was really interesting and the facts kept her drawn to it, but maybe she needed rest like her squad said. She couldn't remember the last time in that week when she took a bath or even ate properly. She was just too busy analyzing the new plant they found which seemed highly addictive yet had a promising medical benefit. She was determined to know if the stories are true that it could cure cancer, or was it just a excuse drug users used to be legally high.

Removing her pair of specs, she noticed the light of the moon when it reflected on her lens. She turned back to stare at the reflection, admiring how the light reflected to be somewhat blue. Although it may seem odd to people, it fascinated her how light can refract to different levels which causes one to see different colors. 

She stared at it long enough to memorize the light blue yet somewhat translucent shade of the brightness the moon offered that night. It was truly beautiful, the world has so much wonders which she found magnificent. That was why she wanted to learn all about the Earth in the first place, that was why she chose this profession where some might call her a heretic, but to her, she was just unveiling precious facts that could benefit the society one day.

She noticed that the light was eventually blocked by a small spec she couldn't decipher at first. She slowly squinted her eyes to adjust what her lenses just captured. Although still a bit blurred, she immediately knew what it was, a silhouette of a human being, yet from what the light had given off, an immensely tiny human being.

She gasped in shock while trying not to scare whatever it was as she closed and opened her eyes a few times to confirm if it was indeed what she saw. She saw it three to four more times in her blinking before it disappeared. 

She must be dreaming she thought. It might be her figment of imagination due to fatigue, or perhaps some dirt her glasses had accumulated as she did not clean it for more than a week. 

She decided to retreat and rest for the night, eventually forgetting about the small human she saw.

**-Levi-**

He 'tsked' at the sight of her again. He had seen her in that room for almost a week straight trying to write on a piece of paper, re- reading it, throwing it, and writing again. It was an unhealthy cycle as he deemed. She rarely stood up and ate nor clean herself or the filthy room. The unpleasant smell slowly seeping its way unto his home day by day, and he hated it.

He was warned not to associate himself with humans many times even before his mother died, yet he couldn't help himself but choose a place where it would much be serene and quiet unlike the tree where everyone lived. He was isolated from the neighborhood and lived on a stump surrounded by hyacinth's near the woman's area.

He had noticed that she too was avoided by everyone as the rooms beside her had no occupants. She was also rarely visited in her room except by what she calls her 'squad' by an exception. It was probably because of the way she wouldn't stop talking about her knowledge when someone would show the slightest interest, or probably how her temper also scare him although not admittedly when she is upset or mad. 

He had seen her blow out anger when her work was deemed fake by her superiors when she declared that the 'cheap berries' they tried to make wine of were poisonous. Although they soon regretted not taking her work when a lord died, she still released steam when a whole bunch of papers she had hand written for three nights straight her ripped in front of her eyes.

She had thrown a glass of whiskey out the window which landed in his home. He hated it, the smell lasted for two weeks as the soil absorbed it, the glass was almost impossible to remove and he had to get help from Farlan in order to remove all of them in four days. It was terrible and he didn't want some sort of fit like that to happen again.

Despite being surrounded by blooming hyacinths, her odor was starting to smell into his house as much as his strong sense of smell can get. He just wished she would clean the damn room and herself or never open her window.

He just stared at her as the moon shined while she finished more papers. She didn't seem to notice the brightness of it till her candle died and she was left with nothing but the moon and darkness. He watched her as she was fascinated by it when it reflected through her glasses yet still having a hard time to see something.

"Shitty glasses" he exclaimed crossing his arms and leaning to the side of the window where he blocked some of the light from his bak. 

Her small gasp startled him a bit as he tried to make out if he's been caught or not. It was said that tragic things happen to their kind once they get caught even by animals although he never experienced it first hand. All he knew was that it was in the hands of the humans why he lost his father even before he was born and why his mother had bad legs and eventually died.

She started to blink a few times while he jumped off the window and hurried to his home's safety not looking back till he got to the door. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he was nearly caught by a human, he knew he needed rest, and forget about what happened at least for the time being.


	2. We Wage War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, finally having enough of the stench that started to taint his home, cleans Hanji's room with his critter friends.

**-Hanji-**

She had finally laid down her stress after three days of constantly going back and forth from her lab to her room experimenting, analyzing, writing, trashing, and repeat. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she wrote down the final report she would submit to Erwin. 

As much as she hated to admit it, nothing really changed after all the researching she had done for at most a week. The promising benefits of marijuana were still out weighed by the hazards it brought. Although she would love to see cancer potentially getting cured by the plant, she’d rather not have druggies fleeing all over the city, waging war or making the streets a nudist bar when they aren’t in their right minds.

She bound the papers together and stood up to make her way to her superior’s office. Her Job was indeed something she loved but sometimes, it gets a bit frustrating when results aren’t much fruitful. She had worked in the plant and animal research lab ever since she was twenty one and continuously till she’s thirty. It came with all the benefits such as her very own lab, a room to stay, and meals to eat thrice a day. She also had the leisure to travel every time she wished to as long as it would be for the purpose of upholding a specimen. What she loved the most was the knowledge she gained on each project that was thrown to her. She had successfully found fifteen new species of insects, seventeen plants, and eight fish. This made her to be regarded as the smartest person that had ever stepped on the laboratory. Aside from the amazing feat, she had also been responsible for finding out that mangoes and strawberries could be made into wine if fermented making the wealthy set eyes not only on her but the whole lab.

Those discoveries were made about three years ago she sighed. Recently, she had not done a project that provided positive results. It bored her to only prove if a rumor is farce or true and would love to dig into the issues much deeper, but she could not gain support lately. Aside from all the risks Erwin saw, funding was also scarce for the lab at the moment. The higher ups would rather direct the taxes collected for the lab and soldiers to their pockets. Expeditions outside the border would become shorter until eventually, it stopped. She yearned for more information she could muster, more facts she could learn, and perhaps share to the society if it was beneficial.

Her trance was soon ended by her nose collapsing unto hard wood which she recognized to be the director’s door. She picked up her glasses that fell down on the floor only to notice that the right lens had cracked due to the fall. She really needed to replace them soon, now if permitted.

She placed the broken specs on her pocket and knocked on the door which was opened by her colleague, Mike. He was a tall shaggy blonde who had been very helpful thanks to his sniffing skills. She had always joked that he could replace a K9 dog if he wanted while he would only smile at her. His job was to secure the place of any danger as he could already smell them before they even happened. Chemical spill, burns, gas leaks, name it and Mike could probably sniff it as long as it was trouble.

“I have come with the report” she walked into the room and placed the papers on Erwin’s desk.

“Thank you Hanji” He told her placing down the current stack of papers he was holding and replacing them with the new ones she had brought.

“Nothing significant for that one really, it just nulled the thought” She sighed. “Any new projects?” she asked.

“As of now, no assignments are given to us. They are going scarce as much as our funds. It doesn’t help that the king had hired a personal advisor who only tells him that strengthening his personal guards would be more beneficial than that for the people” Erwin responded.

“Wasn’t he your friend? Nile Dawk I believe?” she remembered the man from the last banquet they attended. He and Erwin seemed close by the way they talked while sipping cheap wine the corrupt Lord of Trost district could offer.

“Yes, I was indeed acquainted with him along with his wife Marie back in the days when I’d fool around before the classes my father administered” Erwin laughed. “I suppose I can talk to him about the problem when another banquet arrives” she smiled at her director hopeful for a new expedition if all things work out. “For the mean time, we are on a break. I’ll have someone call you if a new task arrives.”

“Alright then, I’ll be on my way to the market right now to buy new lenses and hopefully the merchants have new books” she waved at the men in the room before leaving for the stables where her own horse would be waiting.

“Division Leader” she turned her head to see one of her assistants named Moblit. another blonde who was fairly taller than her and younger. He had joined the lab when she was twenty five and had always stuck with her since then. He was like a personal guard who would make sure she does not go over board when doing experiments so she doesn’t kill herself. 

“Hello Moblit” she smiled while waving at him. “I was on my way to the market for new glasses and books perhaps” he only stared at her which she already read as ‘I would like to come with you division leader’. “You could come with me, I’d need someone to carry the books I would buy anyway” she looked at him amused while he nodded accompanied by his cheeks turning red, a habit he had every time he would gain her permission.

Moblit then went ahead of her to prepare their horses which she was thankful for. She had proceeded to return to her room briefly to grab her goggles she only used when riding or going outside for expeditions. She wouldn’t risk loosing her glasses and not seeing anything while on travel so she opted for her goggles whenever she was on the run. 

She was soon greeted by the smell of hyacinths and a freshly cleaned tray of plates she left in her room this morning. ‘Moblit must have cleaned’ she thought, although it was strange that he would spray hyacinths in her room. He would only take her plates and leave then give her food again or tell her to sleep and get some rest whenever he comes into her room. 

She took her goggles from the table and wore them to see a clearer vision of her place. Nothing much changed except for the bed being made and the lenses of her goggles being surprisingly clean making her vision ten times cleaner. She never cleaned her goggles as she rarely used them these days so they should already be covered with dust, finger prints and even scratches, but they were spotless which left her speechless. She turned back and closed her room reminding herself to thank Moblit for cleaning after her even if it was just a small portion of her room.

**-Levi-**

He finally had enough three days later. It didn’t help that someone brought her food every now and then and she’d only leave the dirty plates and sometimes, even unfinished food on the side of her table. The stench of the left over had mixed up with the scent of sweat, old books, occasional farts, and the shit of her pet lizard that lived on a aquarium on a separate table across her bed. 

As soon as the ungodly smell made its way into his abode, he had decided that he’s had enough of her filthy room and sloppy behavior. No matter how big everything seemed to be in that room, he was going to wipe away all the dust and odor from that place.

“Oi you!” he had called the squirrel who passed by his stump. “Call your clique! we’re waging war” he declared tying two pixie sized napkins on his hair and over his nose. He personally picked out hyacinths which he had instructed a swallow to carry once the squirrel had returned with two more of his kind, about two dozen birds, thirty butterflies and bees combined, two rabbits, five quails, and a hedgehog.

He rode the squirrel and set forth into the room through the window that she never bothered to lock. He wasn’t sure if he was given hell or a paradise when he finally took a good look at the place. It was like a cleaning haven for him where he could scrub his stress away for days, but it also looked like a pig sty where it would never get done no matter how hard he tried. But who was he kidding, he was Levi, and no dirt had never succumbed to him.

He opened the window wider so all his little helpers could get in. “You! Get the bag of trash and throw it in the bin in front of this building. You two! Grab the two buckets and fetch some water. The two squirrels, get me some hay and dried grass we can weave into a broom. Bees and butterflies, put the hyacinths in the glass after the swallow cleans it” he commanded and they scrambled right away to do what they were told. 

Levi on the other hand, proceeded to go inside the aquarium where the lizard lived. He ‘tsked’ as soon as he opened the top of the glass box when he was greeted by a more prominent smell of lizard droppings. “Oi! Clean your own shit! Replace the pebbles and get new ones by the stream near by, a few of the birds will help you” he instructed and the reptile followed right away stepping out of his place and running to the stream.

He then asked more birds to remove the current sheets of the unmade bed and replace them with new ones they can find in the closet after he pushed a few stray books and pens to the floor. He coughed as dust erupted from the ground to the air as every object dropped to the ground. Not wanting to sneeze for month’s end, he climbed up the table where a tray with dirty dishes which he assumed once contained breakfast greeted him, the grease sticking beside the plates giving the odor of eggs and sausages. “Hedgehog! Once the birds return with the water, use your back to clean this. Let the butterflies get some flowers that could lather this up for you”.

He started tearing up the scattered papers on the desk and throwing them downward where the newly emptied bin awaited. He was amidst pulling papers when he bumped into a pair of goggles that looked rather ancient out of all the dirt and scratches masking the lenses. He asked for the help of some birds to tear down the old sheets into smaller cloths which he used to wipe the lenses and also to instruct the rodents to use it for wiping the windows and other glass ware.

He was on the midst of dusting the band of the goggles when she entered the room in a hurry making all the animals flee outside while he was left hiding behind a stack of books. She took the goggles and wore them before taking a good look at her surroundings looking surprised. He watched her as her eyes drifted from the plates to the bed before smiling like an idiot to his opinion.

He had noticed that her ridiculous bird nose had a scratch on the crook and he frowned at the sight of it. A broken pair of glasses also peaked out of her pocket making him think that she had a fight with someone again, perhaps one of her rare fits which he hated to see. Her hair had shined not because they were healthy but because they were greasy, she also smelled like sweat and sun contrary to the room that smelled mostly of hyacinths already if all the dust were to be gone soon. He made a self note to maybe give the woman a hint to clean the room herself someday.

She skipped out of the room a few moments later and his little helpers had also returned inside the room continuing what they were doing. He emerged from behind the book and stared at the door for a few moments before resuming cleaning and commanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone actually guessed how Hanji and Levi would meet and what would happen yay! But there's still a bit more twists that I had planned for this fic so as before, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter in the mean time. (Hopefully I get to update once or twice a week)


	3. A Spec of Dust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up, Levi finally appears in front of Hanji, after receiving a reaction he did not quite expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised on tumblr that I will drop this chapter in two hours, I did! And also as I said, its much longer than the other chapters.

**-Hanji-**

Her hands grazed over the leather bound book that laid in front of her. She carefully lifted the snap and flipped through the pages, only to be greeted by facts that she already knew. She proceeded with scheming through others but finding nothing that interested her or at least, something new. She was certain that the books were newly delivered to the merchants, yet only the covers were changed. The pages and the contents seemed like something she already had read from her younger days or something she, herself had written.

“Division Leader” she placed the book down and faced her assistant behind her. He had not carried anything ever since their arrival in town. She hoped to find a rare gem, a new bearded dragon, or something she could fill her mind with, yet she failed to do so. It had almost been an hour of roaming around the busy streets and she made sure to go to very crevice and sides but still found nothing that would satisfy her.

“Sorry Moblit, I know this must be the twenty first shop we went into, but still, nothing suited my interest” she sighed pulling the band of her goggles and placing them above her head. “And you can call me Hanji” She reminded him. The man had always called her ‘division leader’ despite her permission to call her by name way back when he just started out in the lab.

“But division leader-“ he was cut off by Hanji’s stare. “I meant Miss Hanji-“ she cringed by the way he still managed to pay respect even when he uttered her name. She knew she just couldn’t change his polite habit when it comes to addressing his superiors and shrugged it out with a laugh. “-Didn’t you go to town to change your lenses?” He asked.

She let out a small laugh because of her negligence. She nearly forgot the core reason why she went to town. These are the times when having an assistant could be so handy.

“Thank you for reminding me” She gave him a pat on the shoulder as they made their way out of the door. “Which reminded me, thank you as well for cleaning my room in the morning”. Of course she had almost forgotten to thank him for the room, but his continuous job well done made her recall that she should pay gratitude.

“But I didn’t clean your room Miss Hanji” She was about to mount her mare when she noticed that her assistant had stopped on his tracks frozen in front of the book shop.

“Don’t be shy about it Moblit” She smiled at the man. “I appreciate the clean plates, made bed, and scent of hyacinths” she noticed that his face didn’t change at all, surprised and mouth hanging agape. “Well I know no one who would even dare clean my room except you. Thank you for leaving the papers scattered on my table though, they are my observations of my pet Sawney. I should probably get him a new friend today after I get new glasses. I have noticed that he was a bit glum than usual lately” She rambled, whipping the reigns as she made her horse gallop into a slow and steady pace, Moblit following behind her short after.

**-Levi-**

He plucked out three feathers from a dove’s back and began dusting the books, starting with those that were already scattered. The lizard had been done cleaning its own spot and had been resting on the newly picked branch for it. He had let the bees and butterflies go as they won’t have a job anymore, but the squirrels, birds and the rest had stayed to sweep, wipe, and clean the cabinets, floor, and occasional webbed walls. He had also talked to a spider a while back to vacate its home and get lost. It had been a short fight, but he managed to make it leave and stop leaving cobwebs.

Once he was done dusting the final piece of encyclopedia that laid on the floor, he had tied all the books into a left over cloth from the dirty bed sheets and asked the birds to hoist them up the shelf. With the squirrel’s help, he was up on the fourth tier in no time, making sure the arrangement was by volume and color. He started dusting even the books on the shelf while the critters finished with the window. He knew he would take some time considering the number of books the woman had.

He was on his limit each passing moment, thinking about how she would neglect her room once more once he leaves, how his hard work would be pointless and the stench would probably return at some point. Cleaning such huge things were a pain in the ass even if he had help from the animals. He certainly did not want to abuse mother nature as well. 

The birds made a fuss, and the squirrels ran around. He had been on the back of the book stack so he couldn’t see what was happening, he had just assumed that they had their own errands to do. “You can leave now! Its just books” he continued sweeping away all the dust while he heard flapping and running. They must have already went out.

“Thank you Moblit! You can leave Bean on the table I’ll get him settled later” He froze. She was back, and he would not have the time to escape.

“Miss Hanji, I’ll just bring you dinner later” he heard the plates they cleaned move. The door closed once more and dust fell like snow. He felt a tingling sensation up his nose, he was going to sneeze, and he needed to stop it.

“Holy sweet mother of-“ he let out his sneeze taken by surprise. The mad woman had just screamed, startling him. “Where are my papers?! They were Sawney’s Records! Who cleaned them?!” She cried out. He slowly got up from the pile of books and peaked at her.

She was frantic, searching the top of her desk, knocking over the vase of hyacinths he fixed. He winced, trying to stop himself from stopping her. She looked into the drawers one by one, taking out every content and dropping them on the floor, his patience deteriorating as fast as she made a mess. She peered down her desk and took out the trashcan. She poured all the paper he had torn moments ago and held them like they were her everything. He was already on the verge of breaking down and telling her off, he was like a ticking time bomb, prepare to burst any moment.

“Whoever cleaned this must be a little shit” she cried out, and that was the final straw.

He threw the feathers off his grasp and kicked a book or two, making the woman whip her head towards him, eyes wide is surprise.

“Who did you dare call a little shit you shitty glasses! After I fucking cleaned for you because your room smelled like shit!” He rambled, walking towards her who looked at him with doe eyes. “That’s right! I cleaned your pig sty no matter how fucking hard it was! I even cleaned your lenses before you fucking took them and now they are greasy because of your hair!” He pointed at the goggles sitting on top of her hair. “I cleaned your plates, the lizard’s tank, dusted all the books, organized everything, and all I get is ‘whoever cleaned this must be a little shit’?! Fuck you then!” he let out all the rage at her.

She blinked her eyes, multiple times, squinting and rubbing them, before bringing out a new pair of specs which he did not recognize. They must have been new.

“Oh my” She blinked eyeing at him before going closer to look at him with a smile. “You’re so small clean freak!”

“Shut up shitty glasses” he hissed.

**-Hanji-**

Moblit had been insisting he was not the one who cleaned her room but she just smiled and brushed it off, continuously thanking the man for his efforts on their way back to the lab. She had bought a new pair of specs, and also a companion for her chameleon. She decided to name it Bean and had Moblit carry it till they were home.

She set her goggles up her head and yawned as she walked the halls back to her room. Her assistant’s foot steps rung through the hallway as he followed her silently. He still had been flustered with her overflowing gratitude and she had been amused by his reactions. He was still partly red and burning from all her ‘thank you’ s while they were traveling.

“Thank you Moblit! You can leave Bean on the table I’ll get him settled later” she commanded after opening her door. The man set the jar down carefully and picked up the clean tray.

“Miss Hanji, I’ll just bring you dinner later” She gave him a small smile and closed the door after he had stepped out. She took a deep breath, inhaling the relaxing smell of hyacinths. She knew she could finally get a good sleep specially with the aroma that surrounded her.

She padded across the room, catching a glimpse of Sawney resting on a branch that was relatively new. She smiled at how sweet Moblit was to leave a gift for her pet and reminded herself to thank him again when he brings her dinner. She was about to take Bean’s jar when she noticed something odd. Her table had been clean and spotless, Sawney’s record out of her sight unlike how she left them even after the left her glasses. 

“Holy sweet mother of-“ She cried out, anxious to where the records may be. “Where are my papers?! They were Sawney’s Records! Who cleaned them?!” if Moblit was with her in the market, then who would have cleaned her room?

She accidentally knocked down her extra jar that now contained watered hyacinths. Glass shards scattered all over the floor, but that was the least of her concern at the moment. She brought out everything from the drawers of her table, scattering everything on the wooden floor, hoping her papers are alright. 

She thought hard, where her could papers be? She paced back and forth, before noticing a familiar writing that peered from the trashcan under her desk. She knelt right away, pulling the can out, and pouring all the contents. She analyzed each torn piece of paper, writing slowly connecting in her thoughts, these were the papers she was looking for.

“Whoever cleaned this must be a little shit” She cried, holding her work near her heart. Although observing her pets was just what she did to take her mind off work at times, the file was precious to her, a file of her baby’s moods and whereabouts. The chameleon did not do much, but she would take note of all the colors it would change to, and be proud when Bean had turned into a new color.

A book had dropped down her shelf and she looked at it immediately. A small entity seeming to move and coming down her way much to her surprise.

“Who did you dare call a little shit you shitty glasses! After I fucking cleaned for you because your room smelled like shit!” It spoke“That’s right! I cleaned your pig sty no matter how fucking hard it was! I even cleaned your lenses before you fucking took them and now they are greasy because of your hair!” It pointed at the goggles sitting on top of her hair. “I cleaned your plates, the lizard’s tank, dusted all the books, organized everything, and all I get is ‘whoever cleaned this must be a little shit’?! Fuck you then!”

She blinked her eyes in disbelief, her blurry vision not helping. Was it a spec of dust? But dust don’t speak. She rubbed her eyes in panic, attempting to make her sigh better, before remembering that she indeed had a new pair of glasses. She took them out her pocket and wore them to see a clear vision of a tiny man. He wore a white baggy polo topped by a dark red vest. Grey baggy trousers covered his bottoms as semi high black boots cladded his feet. 

“Oh my” She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. There was a tiny man in her room, and he claimed to have cleaned her room and actually did a good job. “You’re so small clean freak!”

“Shut up shitty glasses” he scowled at her, but she only offered him one of her warmest smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an upcoming fic coming in three days entitled FEARLESS. It is inspired by the new Wonder Woman movie and YES I'M ANNOUNCING IT NOW BECAUSE I'M SO EXCITED FOR AMAZON HANJI AND PILOT LEVI YOW. I promise the plot is completely different from Wonder Woman although it seems like its the same at first.
> 
> Anyways, see you all on the next update, and I hope you also check out Fearless when it comes out!
> 
> All the love to all other LeviHan babies! <3


	4. Shitty Glasses and Small Cleanfreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji discovers lots of things about Levi's kind, and Levi discovers his strange quick trust for Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps self for updating so slow*

**-Levi-**

He looked at her smile with a scowl. He knew he should be afraid of her somewhat yellowish teeth, not because they were filthy, but because she could eat him whole if she wanted to; not that he’d let her do that though. But strangely enough, he felt no urge to suddenly run out and hide from her in fear. He knew what humans did to their kind once they found out about them, but she gave off a vibe that he’d be safe with her.

“Are you an elf?” she asked, reaching out a finger to pat his head, but he brushed it off right away and growled at her.

“Are you trying to fuck with my height?” he hissed. “Just because you’re titanic in size doesn’t mean you can shit with me” she laughed, annoying him anymore. He knew he was still smaller than other pixies, his height was a hidden insecurity he had.

“No!” she chuckled even more. “Its just that- I- Its my first time seeing one like you. What are you? A tiny human? What’s your height?” His eyebrows furrowed even more at her last question. 

“To answer your previous shitty question, I’m a pixie. I am not disclosing my fucking height”

“But don’t pixies have wings?” she placed her crossed arms on the table and rested her head sideways on them to get a better look at him, his reflection apparent through her new glasses.

“Those are fairies shitty glasses” he ‘tsked’

“Ahh I see” she reached out her hand once again, but stopped midway when she saw him flinch once more. “Don’t worry, I won’t crush you or eat you, if that’s what you’re worried about” she smiled once more.

He stared at her open palm, then back at her smile. He had the urge of trusting this human so easily, but why? 

His gaze drifted from her palm and her face for a few times. No matter what negativity he thought in his mind, her aura seemed to be so inviting he found himself stepping unto her hand and holding on to her thumb for support as she lifted him.

“Your height is my thumb” she chuckled once more as she brought her hand near her eyes. He frowned upon seeing her brown orbs up close, crossing together as she stared at his face. “I’m glad I actually got new glasses, I can see your face clearly. But I still can’t believe you cleaned my room by yourself”

“I had help from the critters shitty glasses” he admitted honestly.

“So that’s a power pixies have, I guess small clean freak?” she set him down again on the desk, and withdrew a small leather bound journal from a drawer on her desk.

“Stop calling me tiny and clean freak” he scolded her.

“Then tell me your name” she replied, without looking at him. She scribbled notes about him on her new journal, one about his power to talk to animals.

She looked at him again, and sighed, probably seeing the hesitation in his eyes.

“Look, I’ll be honest, I may ask things about you and pixies in general because I want to learn something new, but I won’t force you if you don’t want to. If you do decide to trust me though, I can’t guarantee I won’t be your friend” she leaned once more on the table to be comfortable, and to gain a sense of intimacy while talking to him. “If you don’t want to tell me your name, I’d still tell you mine” his mind, still contemplated if he should submit full trust to her while his instincts told him to give full consent. “Hi my name is Dr. Hanji Zoe, I work in this research lab because I’m dying to learn new things, and yes, I’m dying to learn about you”

He just stared at her, still thinking. She waited patiently for an answer, her sight never leaving him, hopeful eyes staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. He knew what humans did to his mother, and he even hated this person a few hours ago for not cleaning her room and making his home smell like garbage.

“I guess I’m not learning about pixies after all” she sighed turning away from him and putting her pen aside. “Ohh well, it was nice meeting you even for awhile. You can leave anytime you want, and I’d forget I met you if you want-“ his doubts went away upon seeing sadness. He was still confused of why this human affected him, but he decided to trust her, hoping not to regret his decision afterward.

“Its Levi” she turned back to him in a millisecond. “There you go shitty glasses, my name is Levi” 

“So you want to perform experiments with me clean freak?” her smile returned, but his scowl deepened.

“I thought you’d stop calling me that after I told you my name?” he hissed. “And giving you my name does not mean you can dissect me” he threatened, making his gaze stern as she laughed. He felt she would not do anything to hurt him in the back of his mind. He really felt secure and safe in her presence.

“By experiment, I mean ask you some questions and test out your pixie powers. I recon you have a similar body structure to humans anyway but midget sized” she taunted again, bringing her thumb beside him just for the fun of teasing him, his eyebrows furrowing more. “Your reactions to me messing with you is amusing” she chuckled once more.

“I told you to stop fucking with my height shitty glasses” he growled.

“Then stop messing with my papers clean freak, or should I say short stack?” her laughter filled the air once more.

“Say that again once more four eyes” he retorted.

“But seriously though, stop spreading your OCD in my room because you seriously torn important papers” she gave him a serious look, although her smile never faltered.

“You mean records of your lizard over there?” he pointed over to the newly cleaned aquarium. “Don’t tell me you counted how many times he shit in that damn aquarium it fucking stinks till my home” he groaned.

“I actually do count Sawney’s crap and the hours interval thank you very much” he was getting used to her very happy laughter by the moment. “And he’s not a lizard, he’s a chameleon. Speaking of Sawney-“ her gaze turned back to the new Jar her assistant had left in her room. “-I got a new baby! You’ve met Sawney, now say hello to Bean!” She placed the jar between them and the reptile stared at him with its bulging eyes. 

He cringed at the way it seemed to stare at his soul and judge him. Its feet stuck to the glass of the jar that faced him and Hange cooed about how much the lizard liked him, which irked him even more. 

“Oi! Go to your place with the other one” he hissed, and the chameleon almost instantly, became erratic, trying to leave the tightly sealed glass.

“I’ll bring him to Sawney” Hanji announced.

“Just open the jar four eyes” he commanded, and she did so. He rolled his eyes at her as she watched her new pet slowly walk over by himself to the aquarium where Sawney welcomed him dearly with fascination. Her gaze drifted from Levi and her pets back and forth, eyes laced with excitement and wonder.

“So what other magical powers do you have?!” She bellowed, making Levi wince at the sudden volume. She hurriedly took her journal and pen once more, and waited for him to spill the facts. He always relied on her eyes for trust, and when he saw her eagerness, he was so sure to disclose information about his kind.

“Each pixie has a different core power-“ He crossed his arms over his chest while she scrambled notes on her journal. “-There are those that make plants grow healthy and much quicker, Those that are gifted to help fairies bring bout change in the seasons by manipulating elements such as wind, water and sunlight, but their powers are much minor than those of the fairies. Some of the greatest pixies can actually breathe life to new members and send them off to heaven when they die. On rare occasions, some pixies don’t posses powers so we have to rely on physical strength alone and help on the small ways we can. But immense knowledge is for everyone. We posses the power to talk hundred of human languages as pixies are scattered to help in different areas daily unlike fairies who only come around the world four times a year. Also being able to talk to animals is a common power, therefore, we know all kinds of species and how they work best, sometimes using them to our favor”

“So pixies are naturally good?” He sat down crossed legged, feeling tired as he rambled on to her.

“We are created to be good by nature, we help the earth grow and in the end, we are also returned back to nature as dust once we pass away”

“So how is a Pixie’s life span?” 

“As far as humans are. An average of 60-80 years of age. The life breathers last till hundred of years though. They are selected from the wisest of pixies, only five of them are alive and the next one is chosen to inherit the power once one passes away” 

“So are they like the elite group?” 

“They are considered royalty in our ranks. Highly respected and prepared for once they visit our hive”

“So that’s what you call your home. A hive?” he sighed, taking note of the time. This was sure going to take till morning.

“Yes, but I’d rather not live in the hive. I prefer to live by myself”

“so what power do you have?” he tensed upon the question. He was never proud of it, the elders said it was special, and that he was bound for something greater, but it didn’t seem useful for him. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” she must have sensed his discomfort.

“I’d rather not thank you” he yawned and she gave him a sympathetic look.

“It was really nice knowing you. I know this may not be all the facts but I already appreciate just being able to encounter a pixie. As much as I’d love to hang out with you more, I said before, I won’t force you but I’d really like to be your friend.” Her eyes turned to sadness despite the smile that had stayed on her lips. He wanted to lift it again into a smile, although his mind was still confused on why he trusted her so much. “I know you are tired, you can stay the night if you want, I’d put a pillow on the desk so you can be comfortable, or you can go back to your place. Its your choice to return or not. But if ever you decide not to, thank-“ he cut her off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow shitty glasses” he announced, her eyes perking up and looking at him with disbelief.

“Really?!” he winced again as the volumed and she slapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry” she whispered, chuckling for a second. “Then, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess clean freak?” 

“yeah, goodnight Hanji” he started his way towards her window, although feeling a sudden urge to just stay and take her offer of sleeping on a pillow.

“Night Levi” she waved him goodbye as he leaped back to the hyacinths and out of her sight.

Her eyes tried to search for him through the dark, curiosity lingering and apparent on them. His gaze stayed on her for awhile, until the wind blew and she had to close her window. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually excited to see his new found acquaintance the next day and share his life to her without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Levi's "unique powers" are? And why does he trust Hanji so quickly?
> 
> I am honestly grateful for the people who ask for updates, because they push me to write lol. Knowing someone is actually waiting for your work is so rewarding even if its just one person. I am eternally grateful my dears *cries in happiness*
> 
> Till the next update Levihan Babies!!


	5. Hey Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji finally meets Isabelle and Farlan, and it comes with a side of fear, excitement, and Levi's restlessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick and short chapter I am very sorry for this T.T
> 
> I am having a really bad case of writers block and I am very busy since I will be packing soon to go back to my homeland. But, I don't wanna leave a week without an update. I will just have to make it up to everyone on the next update. Probably make it sooner, or incredibly longer. 
> 
> May the fanfic gods bless me with inspiration

**-Levi-**

“-Pixies are also in charge of picking up and collecting stray seeds that the animals leave behind. We sort them after and plant in batches when their season arrives” he explains, carrying another basket of sunflower seeds while she jot down notes in her journal.

He huffed, seeing all the load he had collected. The animals are sure getting messier each year, leaving more work for him and his kind. He hated the mess, specially when its going to change seasons soon. Summer was due in a few days, and work itself seemed to come for him beside his home, all different sorts of seeds and pollen littered around the proximity of hyacinths. 

Having powers like his meant he had been left to work just like the powerless ones. He didn’t really appreciate his power, only having mere illusions rather than something helpful. Either way, it was his job as a guardian of nature. He continued to pick up more scattered pips while fulfilling his promise of seeing Hanji again. It gave him enough entertainment to have someone to talk to while working, although he would not admit he actually liked the company.

“Summer is near” she pointed out, and he hums. “What do the other pixies do? I mean, those who have other powers. No offense” he put down another bucket, after picking up poppy seeds this time.

“The ones who can control nature water the plants, direct sunlight, and change the humidity of the air. Of course, only the remainder of what fairies miss. They do the work on a larger scale, we are just like a clean up club.” he explains to her.

“So are you done with your job?” she asks, seeing him sit down on a small mushroom that emerged from the ground.

“I’ll just ask some brats to take these to the gardening sect, then I’m done” he whistled, loud enough for nearby birds and squirrels to hear. She laughed upon his nickname for the critters, the way he called them brats while they do his bidding, taking the small baskets and going off to the hive.

**-Hanji-**

“Levi bro!” a female voice called out, making her gasp and feel giddy. She could not be mistaken, it was another pixie. Levi’s face scrunched up, probably not prepared to explain to his friends why he was talking to a human. 

The new pixie’s surprised face greeted her, the red head’s tiny mouth hanging agape, eyes showing fear despite the big smile she flashed towards her. The girl started trembling, making her worry and stop her excitement for a bit, Levi wincing at the sudden screams, yet never left his post.

“Isabelle! what happened?!” Another one came, pushing his way through some grass. His eyes also showed the same amount of fear the red head had, yet he rather stood frozen, unlike the small girl pixie who was running around the small clean path in circles.

“Human! Human!” the girl who she assumed was named Isabelle screamed towards her, tiny finger pointing straight at her while she laughed in amusement. Surely, them fearing her was not a funny matter, but their reactions were priceless for her. When she met Levi, he was fuming mad, lashing out at her for being an ungrateful human, but now, the others just looked at her as if she was going to eat them alive.

“Calm down” she chuckled, Levi rolling his eyes at his crazy companions.

“L-levi” the male one’s voice shook as he spoke, she crouched down to get a better look at the two and leaned her head on her arms.

“Hello” she greeted them, signature smile going unto its place on her lips.

“Human!” Isabelle ‘accused’ again, making her laugh once more.

“Shut up” Levi snorted, finally hopping off the mushroom and going in front of her like he was going to defend her. He crossed his arms around his chest and waited for the fiasco to die down. “This four eyes over here won’t hurt any of your asses” 

“I’m Hanji” she took the moment to introduce herself, hoping to ease away the fright of the two.

“H-hey hu-human!” Isabelle half spoke, half whispered, turning to Levi short after. “Levi! How did you meet a hu-human!” her tiny voice squeaking even more.

“She’s the filth who lived next door” if she didn’t consider Levi as his friend, and his very unique personality, she’d feel offended, getting called something not- nice by someone she just met yesterday. “I got myself fucking caught”

“He showed himself” she explained, after hearing somewhat incoherent words to the normal person, to one who did not analyze Levi right. “Told me I was an ungrateful little shit after he cleaned my room with the help of some ‘brats’”, she added, taking note to try and copy his demeanor to lighten up the mood.

“You won’t hurt us?” the girl asked again, looking for some assurance and staring straight into her eyes.

“Goodness no!” she replied. “I just want to learn something from your world thats all, what you tell me is all up to you. I won’t force you to do something you won’t do” the pixie’s gaze turned to Levi, also asking some more assurance from her ‘bro’. He gave her a small nod and she sighed.

“Well then human, you can call me Isabelle. My special power aside from being one of the best critter callers is plant growing” the small girl introduced herself fully. “I actually came here to check if Levi already gathered the seeds. The higher up will start the count later if we have enough”

Her gaze turned to the boy who had not said a word ever since getting frozen while staring at her. She analyzed his features. He was clearly taller than Levi, both of the two were. The boy had blonde hair and almost grey eyes. She applauded herself for seeing such vivid sights despite bad eyesight. She mentally thanked herself for finally acquiring new glasses. It would have been a shame if she wasn’t able to see her new small friends clearly.

“Hi” she started the conversation with him, more like tried. He looked at her dazed for more than five minutes. She looked at Isabelle and Levi, searching their eyes if the boy was okay, but Isabelle only shrugged and Levi gave her a disinterested look as usual.

“H-hi” the boy finally spoke, or breathed out. Then he took a sharp breath in, as if preparing himself for a huge war that was coming his way. He puffed out his chest but his fists balled on his sides. “F-Farlan, Strenght division” he sighed once done.

She knew it would perhaps take some time before Farlan would be comfortable with her, unlike Isabelle who has a strong and outgoing aura. She wouldn’t blame them though, getting close with a potential predator is serious matter.

“Hey human!” she whipped her head to Isabelle. 

“You can call me Hanji” she stated.

“Hey Hanji!” she flashed the red head a smile, directing her attention towards the girl. “Did Levi tell you about the hive yet?” she shook her head no. “Levi’s place is quite farther, on our standards at least. He lives by himself on his own shack but we occasionally stay with him when its hibernation time since many critters seek shelter at the hive” she was amused at how Isabelle was so talkative despite being so afraid of her just moments ago.

“Well I won’t force you guys if you won’t tell me all about the hive or where it is. I’m just contented having met you all” her million dollar smile never leaving her face

“Well I have a really good relationship with animals, they like me and I know when I like them. And my senses tell me to trust you; not that you look like a skunk or something!” she said defensively, upon realizing she might have offended Hanji, but Hanji only laughed.

“She stinks, she could be related to a skunk for all I care” Levi had made his way back to his ‘stool’ or mushroom once again. He was sitting with his arms crossed around his chest, Farlan already standing right beside the fungus.

“I took a bath two days ago I think I’m still doing fine” she declared and the small man cringed at her.

“Take a bath or I will give you one four eyes” he hissed.

“How can you though, when you are so tiny” she held out her thumb to measure him again, then put it beside Farlan who flinched but never the less steadied. She shifted her fingers to her index and measured Farlan’s height, finding a perfect match with her pointer.

“Stop making fun of my height shitty glasses” Levi growled, earning a muffled laugh from Farlan.

“What I’m saying is-“ Isabelle continued her speech. “I’d be happy to show you around the hive and the work area if you want to” her eyes lit up at the girl’s suggestion. “Levi had already told you some details, but I’d be happy to show you more” the girl walked over to her. She held out her palm and lifted the girl up who seemed to savor the sudden air and breeze coming to her face.

“But Isabelle, what about the elders” Farlan muttered, worried.

“Well I’m pretty sure they’d let her in when they see how trustable she is” she hugged Hanji’s pinky although it did not match her size. “They’d just have to talk about it on court and deal with it when I bring Hanji with me” 

“I oppose! We’ll be screwed!” Farlan tried to stop them. “Levi help me here” he looked into the man beside him for back up.

“She can go in the hive for all I care” he huffed, earning a distressed look from Farlan.

“Yahoo!” Isabelled jumped up and down before Hanji brought her down because of the fear that she might accidentally drop the overjoyed red head.

“At least not now though. Give us time to think of a plan before we let you go with us” Farlan pleaded with Hanji.

“Sure no rush!” she gave them a reassuring smile.

**-Levi-**

“Levi!” Farlan growled as they entered his small home contained within a stump, surrounded by hyacinths. Isabelle had been left with Hanji, the human staring at the girl’s power with fascination as Isabelle had made some mushrooms and grass grow taller for her audience. Isabelle was surely having fun showing off while Hanji took note of everything happily.

“What?” he retorted to the man behind him.

“The human! You don’t want everything that happened before happen again right?” a hint of fear showed despite his stern look and tone.

“Don’t bring up the past” he hissed. “I know exactly what the fuck I am doing” 

“I’m sorry” Farlan sighed. “But are you really going to let her in the hive?”

“There is something about her” he admitted. “I know the elders will let her in when they hear my reason. I just know it is right”

“Is it about your power?” Farlan’s question made him freeze on his spot, his back still turned but his attention, on the words his friend had to say. “Is it about that? It had not shown since the tragedy, is your power active again?”

“Yes” he let out a tired breath. Truthfully, he had not gotten any sleep since the previous night because of it.

“Then I will support you” he finally turned his gaze upon the word of his friend. “I know everyone will, they trust you”

“They trust my power, not me”

“But Isabelle and I do” he remembered, he was never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is Levi's power?? hmmm....


	6. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji finally steps in the Hive, her arrival taken not so warmly by the pixies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please expect a double update this week <3 I'll post the next chapter probably by Wednesday.

**-Hanji-**

She trudged along the grass covered path, a small tug coming from Farlan who laid on his stomach on top of her head. He had still been iffy about her over the past few days, but never the less showed some trust, she she lifted him up high while he hung on to loose strands that framed her face. Levi sat cozy on her left shoulder, a free hand also holding on to her side parted bangs for support. Isabelle pointed the directions, standing on top of her right hand and acting like some kind of sailor, using her thumb for a mast. A large, human sized basket dangled from her left arm, filled with the remaining seeds they had collected around the lab’s area, and three fresh baguettes she decided to bring as a peace offering to the pixies.

She had been walking for nearly half an hour now, Isabelle leading her right from the lab garden, until the reached the woods. They had promised to take her to the hive, and the day finally came. She made sure to bring her goggles with her so she can see, her most loved journal, and a trusty pen that she would use to record everything she was about to experience. She silently wished she could have brought Moblit with her to draw, but she’d have to rely on messy self sketches for now. She did not want to break the trust of her new friends, and would definitely not want Moblit to faint in shock.

“And when you see giant Delphiniums, go through those flowers, then follow the lone magenta colored ones” she squinted her eyes, spotting a bunch of tall purple colored flowers ahead of her. Truthful to the red head’s word, she spotted dark pink colored ones littered on different areas as she went through.

The fascination and excitement in her eyes grew as Isabelle started to bounce on her palm. She knew she must be getting closer is the girl was getting giddy. But the most obvious give away, was Farlan’s grip tightening, sending a sharp pain on her scalp. He indeed had super strength, and it did not help on times that he was nervous.

She winced, stopping for a moment and gently patting Farlan’s back with her free finger.

“I’m sorry” the man sighed. “It’s just that, I think we should go back” he laughed nervously.

“Oh come on Farlan! we’ve already walked this far!” Isabelle complained, pouting.

“But, what is everyone becomes surprised and we’ll be banished from the hive!” he though negatively.

“I’m actually surprised Levi can walk this distance be foot to return from the hive and back to the hyacinths” she laughed, trying to ease the growing tension in the air.

“Then you have not met Jasmine I guess?” she raised her brow upon Isabelle’s question.

“Who?” she asked again, for clarification.

“Levi’s cat!” the girl blurted out, ecstatic as always to share her thoughts. “He rarely goes back to the hive because he doesn’t want to talk to the elders. But he goes by maybe twice, up to three times a month to get more supplies like cleaning materials, flowers, lather, baskets and tea. But of course, he does not walk back home. He hitches a ride from the stray cat he named after his favorite flavor of tea; Jasmine”   
Her eyes lit up, imagining the small ball of rage riding a fluffy cat, one that had a sweet face on contrast to his tough demeanor. he would have a piece of cloth, draping loosely at the neck of the feline, acting as a small pouch for all his things but looking like a cleaning bandana like the one he wore when she found him in her own. Others would probably find it weird if they saw such an expressionless man riding a furry friend, but she found it rather cute.

“Oi shitty glasses, what are you thinking of?” the short man huffed from her side.

“Is your cat ginger?” she asked.

“No, Jasmine is white with random black spots” Isabelle answered in his stead. “I actually call her ‘Exclamation Butt’ because of her oddly placed round black patch right under her tail” she laughed. 

Her thoughts drifted off to Levi’s feline friend for the next ten minutes, as they walked through the maze of Delphiniums. Soon, the colorful area faded away as it is again replaced by total green and occasional browns due to wood. The grass seemed to be trimmed well, and light seeping through the leaves barely, giving her an eerie feeling.

“See that rock with vines draping over it?” she nodded. “Go through it” her eyes widened in shock. From her view, it seemed like she would crash her head on a boulder if ever she attempted to walk forward.

“Are you sure? It looks like a dead end?” she looked for assurance.

“Do you want to go to the hive or not?” Isabelle placed her balled fists at her sides, giving Hanji a strict look. She shook her head no and gave the girl a nervous smile. “Then you’ve got to have faith and off we go through the rock!” 

Although nervous, she breathed in and out, trusting the pixie in her hand, preparing herself for any pang of pain that might hit her noggin soon. Closing her eyes, she went through the path, expecting to bump into something, but only to be tickled by vines across her cheeks. 

She gave a small chuckle, as Isabelle laughed along with her. She flailed hanging leaves to the side on her left, while Farlan finally stood from his position and removed anything that draped over her head. She was soon greeted by warm light, basket dropped gently to her side as she covered her eyes and squinted, trying to get used to the sudden brightness. 

It looked like paradise, a magical place where everything seemed so beautiful. She was inside a hollow tree, small house looking buildings grazing the sides while contraptions that helped the pixies with work littered free areas. Another hole at the end showed her a glimpse of a vast garden of different sorts of plants, a stream also flowing nearby. She spun around in wonder, trying to take everything in that she was seeing with her own two eyes. 

“Human?” She heard a small voice almost whisper from below her. She faced down, seeing a ginger haired woman staring straight at her, the basket full of ground leaves dropping to the ground as the poor scared woman started to tremble. 

“H-hey its okay! I-“ she was about to help clean up the mess, but the girl screamed once she crouched down to the ground, panic starting to rise up on her.

“Oh! I knew this was such a bad idea!” Farlan pulled on her hair again, making her wince for the second time around.

“You’re not helping!” Isabelled hissed, hopping from her palm, to her free shoulder in one swift movement. “Bro do something!” Isabelle pleaded, looking at the man who still sat comfortably and without a care on the opposite side. She groaned, having no response from him.

“Umm hello” she tried to talk, despite being iffy of the small people that ran around her. “I-I’m Hanji, I only-“ 

“Oluo!” she turned her attention to the prominent scream, a male pixie dangling off on a high end of the tree, on the verge of letting go. 

She rushed, focusing her gaze on the crowed that scattered below her. She leaned forward, holding her hand out when the poor man started to fall, the same ginger who looked at her with fear a moment ago, still staring at her with the same expression, but only from a different place. She knelt down to the ground, placing the pixie she saved safely back on the soil.

“It’s okay now you’re fi-“ she closed her eyes despite having goggle that protect them. A gush of dust filling her nostrils and making her sneeze violently for three times before she stopped. Farlan and Isabelle dangled from her side bangs already, while Levi still sat prim and proper, a mystery she will never uncover.

“Petra!” the man cried off, scurrying away to the circled crowd that stared at them. She noticed the sudden silence that surrounded them, one that rung out trouble despite not making any sound.

“Levi! What is the meaning of this!” An older looking pixie emerged from the swarm of people. His demeanor, composed and calm unlike others who still looked like they were about to crap their pants in fear. She knew, he was one of the Elders, smart enough to analyze the situation before acting up.

“Pixis, Shitty Glasses, Four eyes, Pixis” she cringed at the informal way she was introduced, but never the less, bowed down to meet the Elder’s eye.

“It’s Hanji, sir” she replied politely.

“Human” he came closer towards her, her eyes crossing as he became a little bit bigger, at least to her view. He stopped right at her center, then tapped a wooden staff at the bridge of her nose. She let out a gasp of sudden pain, and rubbed her crook as she knelt upright again. “I see you have no other intentions but to get to know our kind”

“Y-yes sir” she replied, the old man laughing momentarily before shifting back to a serious tone.

“We welcome you then, but beware not to tell anyone else regarding this matter” he gave her a stern look, one that intimidated her. She gave him a quick nod as he turned his direction to Farlan and Isabelled who still grabbed unto her hair. “You two, take care of her whenever she goes here, as for you-“ he pointed the staff towards Levi. “Come with me”

He hopped off her shoulder and followed Pixis towards somewhere she didn’t know. A crowd of pixies were left staring at her, some showing a bit of fascination having to face a human up close, while others still hinted fear and even disgust. She sighed and looked at Farlan and Isabelle who only looked at the swarm around them as well. She needed some kind of distraction for them, a peace offering.

Her face gleamed in realization, a smile making its way up to her lips again. Some pixies flinched as she reached for the basket a few inches away from her. she brought out its contents, placing the small barrels of seeds aside, and bringing out the bread.

“I almost forgot! These are grains collected near where I came from, but aside from that, I brought food for everyone!” she started tearing the loaves apart and placing the small pieces of baguettes into a wooden bowl she brought along with her. She felt like she was feeding a bunch of birds, according to the sizes she broke the bread into, but had fun never the less.

At first, everyone was hesitant to grab a bite. Then Isabelle started to grab a piece for her own, and a few more pieces for young pixies that stood at the side. She ruffled their tiny hairs and Hanji gave an even warmer smile to everyone. Soon, little at first, then gradually increasing, the small people in front of her accepted her gift. She immediately went back to breaking bread, filling up the bowl almost as quickly as it ran out. Others, even muttered thanks as they grabbed their fill, each one, she responded welcome to.

The children whom Isabelle first fed came towards her moments after, A hand made flower crown sitting on top of their tiny palms as they helped each other lift it. Accepting the gift the young ones made, she bowed down to their height as much as possible, and let them sit the decoration on top of her head, their smiles of joy and laughter ringing through her head like heaven. 

They demanded to be lifted up, and so she did, playing with them and letting them run up and down her back as Isabelle chased them. She brought out her journal, scribbling new notes about her new encounter. All she needed was faith, trust, and dust.

**-Levi-**

“So what are you doing exactly?” he entered the glowing room and closed the door shut with quite a loud bang.

“Cut the crap Pixis, you know what I’m doing” he hissed. The old man, laughing, indeed knowing why he brought Hanji to the hive.

“You still don’t respect elders as always” he chuckled. “I know why, but not the full details” he smiled.

“You just fucking want gossip then huh?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Correction, I want to know what you’ve been up to lately since you rarely visit the hive and never even bother to show yourself here at the peak” 

“You don’t even care about me much” he retorted. “The only time you care about is when my ‘gift’ shows up, and you’ve only had regards for it ever since the incident” 

“My dear child, I have cared for every single young pixie” the words made him laugh.

“Yeah sure, you really cared that weak or powerless pixies live under the dirt” his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m done here” he growled, turning his back against his elder. “If you really want to know, I’ve had visions again and saw her. She is crucial, I can feel it” he looked back momentarily, providing the old man what he wanted, before proceeding right out of the peak.

This is another reason why he hated going to the hive. He was always pressed with questions by the old man. He knew that Pixis sincerely cared, but he hated the way the old man just did when his power started surfacing. 

He had not told Hanji about the fact that some pixies are ‘late bloomers’, those that gradually attain power unlike others who were born with it. They are mixed with the powerless ones, stuck under ground where they’d do the most minor jobs available. Those are the pixies that die off earlier than normal, not being able to attain sunlight, aside from others who are called to help above during hectic times.

When the tragedy occurred, no one listened to him, the elders even had him locked up, until it happened. He had lost his mother to the mishap, when he was just a young child of eight years. He was called a heretic, going against nature’s time, yet when all his premonitions happened, his mother’s life being one of the consequences, they finally turned to him. His gift was inconsistent, showing patched figments then none. Still, the elders believed his one of a kind power is something essential, yet he hated it, because sometimes, he saw things he didn’t want to see, and never the less, felt like a tool that is only needed when useful.

His head ached, pleading to stop thinking. He just wanted to get back to the solitude of his stump abode. Yet, her smile that seemed brighter than anything inside the hive, made things a little bit more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly unveiling Levi's power lol. Also, who would want to see Jasmine (Levi's Cat in the fic) in the near future? XD The tragedy and his power will be fully be revealed on the next one :3
> 
> Till the next update lovelies!!
> 
> P.S. Thank you for the support you readers have shown so far. It really helps me keep on going with this fic, knowing people are waiting for my work. I think this is the best reward any author can get so A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ALL! It was SNK No Hate Awareness week on tumblr last week, but I want to extend the love here on AO3.
> 
> Really! Thank you for the support and I am looking forward to provide you all with better content in the near future :)


	7. This is Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes over his gift and the misfortunes it brought in the past. He later realizes some other things while thinking of it under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an update on Wednesday! or in my timezone at least (Its almost 5:10)
> 
> This is quite long lololol (in my opinion atleast, compared to the previous chapters)
> 
> To clarify, the _ITALICIZED_ parts are Levi's dreams, and the **BOLD** ones indicate the timeline.

**-Levi-**

He tossed and turned along his self made bed, eyes closed harshly, fists balled on his pillow, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead, and lips quivering in fear. He soon shot up awake, stray tears dropping down the sheets as he rested his face in his palms.

His powers were surely back, and they would not give his a good night’s rest for almost a week now. He was actually used to insomnia infused nights, but at crucial times when he’d wish for some rest, his mind or rather, gift would not let him. 

It had been a six days when they first visited the Hive with Hanji, and Pixis questioning him with his premonitions. They had been to the work place everyday, helping the best they could as the pixies swooped down last night to change the seasons. He had been helping the best he can, by bring more load with his cat in tow, or at times, running by himself. It had been tiring, and he had been totally restless, his mind not permitting him to do so.

He stood up, shook himself awake, and went out of his stump, the warm air of the night brought about by summer hitting his face. His eyes made their way up to the moon, thinking why of all creatures, he was given the gift, why he was born with a great purpose as the elders would say. He never asked for it, so why did nature choose him for the job? It brought nothing to him but agony up to now, and he wouldn’t want to see more of it, like what happened years ago.

**25 Years Ago**

_He opened his eyes, a filthy room greeting him, instead of wooden walls that enclosed his tiny bedroom. The soft mattress that his mother made for him no longer supported his body as well, instead, he was sitting down the cold stone floor, legs and thighs looking frail and weak._

_He rubbed his eyelids in disbelief, and scanned over the new, yet familiar place in front of him. An unwashed tray of food and water laid on the worn out bedside table, cracks lined the walls, and darkness enveloped the space. He began to panic, the eyes of a small child wide in fear. he tried to stand up, but it was as if he was frozen or pinned down to the floor. He was only allowed to move his neck and head, the rest, paralyzed as he cried, yet no tears fell from his eyes._

_Then a hand slipped out of the bed, his heart felt like it broke into shards as he stared. It was without a doubt, the hand of the woman he loved the most during that age, his mother._

_Like a raging river, memories flooded down to him, those that he didn’t know, where they come from. He was in the underground, his mother sick but did her best to take care of him. She never really said how bad her illness was, and yet, there she was, lying lifeless in front of him._

For a boy of eight years, he took his nightmare quite bravely, keeping it to himself as he stared at his mother with concern the next morning. She was very much alive, he thought, still cooking for him and taking care of him with a smile, like everyday.

Her name was Kuchel, a powerless pixie. She had been raising him alone ever since he could remember. She was a great, strong and tender mother to her only son. She was his source of strength as he went out and helped with chores each passing day, under the soil and occasionally going out to the garden to hand out tools for the other pixies to use. He was beyond contented and happy with his life with her, and he loved her as much as she loved him.

Yet each night, the same thing happened all over and over again. Until he slowly got tired, sitting down the same corner and resting his head on his thin arms as he eventually stopped thrashing. Yet his fear did not leave him each time he woke up.

When it had been nearly a month of his dreams, his mother started coughing. Subtle at first, then gradually becoming louder, and courser. His senses shot into action and decided to do something before his terrible nightmare happens in real life.

He first told his neighbors, who didn’t mind him as much as he snubbed them when he’d be out. He mentally cursed at himself for being so unsociable and not getting any close help. 

Although they weren’t allowed to come out of the hole without any errand, he persuaded a guard and tried to get help from some of the other pixies. Seeing that he was a powerless one, and his dirty clothes, they looked down on him, and disregarded him.

That’s when he decided to climb up at the peak and ask for rescue from the elders. They had been laughing at first at the small child in front of them, saying that he was just having bad dreams and that it was normal. Yet the more he pressed, the more that it angered them. Seeing that it defies their current knowledge, they called him a heretic, then made sure he was kept away in a cell by the fourth level of the hive, an area devoid of sunlight, yet allowed him to see the whole of the hive.

He pleaded to go out, yet his sanction would last for five days. He did not stop hollering, begging three days straight for release. 

On the fourth day, Kuchel had snuck out during the night and made her way to her son. He had been so relieved to see his mother, breathing and well. She had given him his favorite food, told him that her cough was already doing well thanks to the Jasmine tea he recommended for her to drink. She had also scolded him about getting in trouble like any loving parent would. But the best part he was thankful for, was that she never left his side, sleeping on the other side of the bars with her back touching his own.

He slept peacefully that night, finally getting the nightmare out of his system. She was safe, and there was no need for him to protect her…

Or so he thought.

The trembling ground woke him up the come day break. His mother shifted from her position behind him as she stood up, trying to get vision of something from below. A chaos of voices started to erupt, screams everywhere as the earthquake became more prominent. Two heads emerged from the right in his view. Their eyes wide in surprise, and smiles sinister. The men started to grab some of the pixies, and putting them in one huge jar right in their hands.

The other started to go near their direction, his mother peaking at him, then back to the human dangerously close to them. His heart started to hammer in his chest, he pleaded his mother to leave and go find safety, yet she just gave him one final look, and mouthed ‘I love you’ before flailing her arms above her head and screaming to get the human’s attention. She was caught, screaming in distraught as he himself, screamed for help, while others scrambled and ran away. He wanted to save her, protect her, yet being bound to the cage, he wasn’t able to. There was nothing he can do, but to stay frozen, and watch as his mother fell into the hands of death, like his premonition.

The elders finally came, all five of them, emerging from the peak, shinning a light that blinded the captors. They dropped the glass container, shards scattering on the ground and the lifeless pixies being trampled as the men did not know where they were walking. They were driven out of the hollow tree, a hypnosis spell casted by Pixis to make them forget about the Hive and its location.

Levi’s cries became louder as silence surrounded the area. He wailed in sorrow, as he gazed upon his mother’s lifeless body, not being to do anything about it although he was warned.

Pixis emerged in front of him as he was released, feeling the gaze of all the elders upon him. They started to talk about the way he tried to tell them a tragedy would happen and it actually did. He was brought out of the underground, with the not so old man during that time taking care of him until he was sixteen. 

Day by day he was reminded that he had an incredible gift, one that has a huge sole purpose coming right from it, yet he despised the power he possessed.

**Present**

_The hard rain fogged out his vision, the loud pour allowing him to hear nothing else but the pounding of his horse’s hooves on the ground, getting quicker by each passing second. He carried wrath with him, although he didn’t know why. He kept going forward, like he was compelled to, not knowing his goal but pursuing the action anyway._

_His steed stopped on its tracks by itself, taken in shock like he was. His scenery changed from nothing, to a blood filled battle feild, fallen bodies littering the mud covered area. The bodies were clad with green capes, a familiar, deja vu kind of insignia sported on their backs. He realized he had one too, as the strong wind made it flap around his torso._

_A black smoke that barely made it to the sky due to the storm had caught its attention. The soldier who fired it pointing behind him. He turned back to the direction of where he was from. Heartbeat racing as he started to make his way back one more, peripheral vision taking note of huge footprints that had went past right through the hoof prints he left._

_Like his first bad dream, memories came flashing back to him once more. He was deployed outside the walls for a mission to kill a person named Erwin, in exchange for his, Isabel and Farlan’s citizenship in the city and out of the underground. He had sought to kill Erwin himself and left Isabel and Farlan alone themselves._

_His daze was cut of by his body hitting the ground, his mare tripping over something that he tried to make out by hissing. It was the wrong time for an obstacle to come his way, he was on a hurry to save his friends, his family for quite some time._

_Yet it dawned on him. The piece that his horse tripped on had red hair, and dead blue eyes to accompany it. Her face had such horror in them, bringing chills up his spine. It was Isabel’s severed head sitting a few inches away from him, her body, no where to be found._

_A gurgling noise came from the opposite direction. The rain had decided to momentarily clear up and give him a sight of Farlan getting spit out by a so called titan. Only the upper half of his torso remaining, and the other, already inside the monster in front of him._

_Once again, he was stoned sitting on the ground, not able to do anything as his friends died in front of him._

He contemplated if he would tell Pixis about the matter, or his friends. He feared that his superiors won’t be able to do anything once again like the last time. He also didn’t have the heart to tell Isabel and Farlan about their possible upcoming deaths. He contemplated that he would have to rely on himself for the time being, preparing to save them if the tragedy comes.

This is why he hated his gift. It gave him nothing but tragic premonition, digging his soul up with so much pain as if he had experienced it already. He was getting paranoid with his visions, yet he’d still keep on being stoic, and standing strong on his own.

Despite the sorrows it had caused him, it was shown him a wondrous sight he had never seen before as well. The sight of messy brown hair, finger print covered lenses, and a wide smile.

_“Welcome to the corps!” She waved to him and his small circle as she emerged from her own table to bother theirs. She made her way beside him and sat down without permission, him, scooting away before she went in and slid closer._

_“Levi bro1 Stop being a grump and make some friends” Isabel nudged him as Farlan eyes at him about what they spoke about. If they were to make the mission successful, the would at least need to look less suspicious, therefore, bring the enemies closer._

_“Ahh well, I’m Hanji Zoe” she introduced herself, her greasy loose stands hitting his cheek as he cringed. The woman was filthy, a smell coming from her that indicated she did not take a bath for three days or more.”And can I just say, I am really fascinated by your skills” she praised them all “But, Levi intrigues me most of all”_

_“You should expect no less from him. He is my bro after all! He was the best even in the underground” Isabel boated for him._

_“would you mind showing me your moves?” she was beginning to creep him ot, as she neared her hopeful face to his. He leaned back away and gave her a bored expression._

_“If you would agree to clean for him, he may allow you to. But I can teach you if you want! Levi bro is the one who taught me anyway” Isabel continued as the woman sighed at the red head’s talkativeness. She grabbed a small bag from her pocket and gave it to the noisy girl._

_“A welcome gift from me” she smiled and handed the loot over. Isabel immediately gobbled up the sweets inside, finally settling down on her chair. “So will you let me test your skills?” she gave him a sinister smile._

Those were his premonitions of Hanji before he decided to let her come to the Hive. He had the same dream for days, till she met Isabel and the girl had gladly lead her to the hollow tree. Yet, these weren’t the only visions he had of her.

_She emerged from his back as he stared at the sunset that slowly hid behind the wall in front of them. He had failed to kill Erwin, yet he had helped him escape from the clutch of Lobov, the noble who gave him, Isabel and Farlan. He had chosen to stay in the corps as well, despite the continuous ache of losing his family again after years._

_She leaned on the veranda as well, parts of her face illuminating from the warm glow the sun gave. He was not sure of her agenda, weather she would bother him of showing his fighting skills again or another thing, but he was sure of one thing, her company soothed him unlike others who he always pushed away._

_“I’m sorry for your loss, they are great people” she muttered, her gaze directed to the horizon and a faint smile on her lips. He just looked at her and never said a word, he let her continue on as he felt a small warmth tumble down his gut. “As a soldier for two years now before you came. We will see people rise and fall every time we have an expedition. But the important thing is, we are here for them before, and after they rest from this miserable world”_

_“Huh?” her words confused him. He was told that she was the smartest amongst all of them, and her deep words made no sense._

_“What I’m just saying is, you don’t need to regret anything because they clearly had enough support from you that they needed” she turned her attention to him. “And at least, they are already taking a break from this titan infested world”_

_“Who said I regret anything?” he shot back._

_“That’s the common notion for all the soldiers who join the corps I suppose. The regret after seeing a close comrade die” she sighed. “But, what he need is to move forward and not let them die in vain”_

He was sure, that she, would be someone significant in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Levi's power is being able to see the past, yet he and everyone around him sees it as a gift of telling the future. I hope it makes sense to everyone??
> 
> Again, thank you for supporting this fic! Till the next update :)


End file.
